


Personal Indulgence

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Crossdressing, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Personal Indulgence

Draco rolled the silk stockings up his smooth legs, running his fingertips over the seams to straighten them, and then attaching them with nimble fingers to the green garter around his narrow waist. He stepped into the matching silk knickers and regarded himself in the mirror with a smirk. 

Standing back, he finished dressing in his normal attire: grey trousers, white shirt, and charcoal robes.

As he reached for his shoes, he felt the silk shift against him in all the right places. It would be another very interesting day at work.

He stepped into the Floo, saying, "Minister's Office."


End file.
